The present invention relates generally to a device for arranging rolling column, and more particularly to a tool for arranging a plurality of rolling columns in one time.
The rolling ball or column is used as a medium to facilitate the displacing and the sliding of the mechanical structures. In action, the periphery of the rolling column serves as a linear support capable of providing a greater support as compared with a point support of the rolling ball. For this reason, the rolling column is relatively suitable for use in the mechanical structures calling for a greater support. However, it is technically more difficult to install the rolling column because of the directionality of the rolling column. For example, the conventional way of installing in a V-shaped track a plurality of rolling columns different in directionality involves the use of a manual clamp to install the rolling columns in the predetermined locations, or a mechanical arm to install the rolling columns in the predetermined locations. This conventional way is defective in design in that it is incapable of installing two or more rolling columns at the same time, and it is therefore time-consuming and inefficient.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a tool capable of installing a plurality of rolling columns in the predetermined positions at the same time.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a tool capable of installing in the predetermined positions a plurality of rolling columns different from one another in directionality.
The tool of the present invention comprises a housing, a pushing member, and a bottom board. The housing is provided with an interior for accommodating a plurality of rolling columns, and in the bottom thereof with a plurality of outlets for discharging the rolling columns. The outlets are so arranged as to be corresponding in angle and position to the rolling columns. The pushing member is movably disposed in the bottom of the housing such that the pushing member is capable of moving back and forth between a first position and a second position. The pushing member has a plurality of pushing ports, which are corresponding in location to the outlets at the time when the pushing member is located at the first position. The bottom board is located under the pushing member and is provided with a plurality of through holes, which are corresponding in location to the pushing ports at the time when the pushing member is located at the second position. As the pushing member is located at the first position, the rolling columns are discharged into the pushing ports. As the pushing member is moved to locate at the second position, the rolling columns are aligned with the through holes via which the rolling columns are discharged such that the rolling columns are disposed on the track, and that the rolling columns swivel at different angles because of the arrangement of the through holes.